


Jumpers

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea whether this is finished. it's as good as its going to get though. I might write Joe and Teddy at Teddy's parents later or I might not, but I don't have time now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this is finished. it's as good as its going to get though. I might write Joe and Teddy at Teddy's parents later or I might not, but I don't have time now.

Teddy seems to have a never ending collection of Christmas jumpers. And non-christmas jumpers. From about November he wears them to work, and wears ones that are nearly but not quite Christmas. As November progresses the jumpers get more and more glittery until December the first when the Christmas jumpers are properly brought out. He’s got some fairly standard Scandinavian looking jumpers, ones that Joe would describe as Sara Lund jumpers, and then there are Teddy’s other jumpers. The cynical ones with slightly broken gingerbread men declaring a sarcastic Oh No at missing limbs. And the more jolly Christmas jumpers with snowmen, reindeer and santa on. Not all on the same jumper, although there is one with more Christmas characters on than can easily be counted. Teddy even has one jumper with the hulk wearing a santa hat. 

It’s fairly surprising, when on Christmas Day; Teddy comes down into the kitchen wearing his usual Marvel t-shirt and jeans. 

“No jumper?”

“Not yet. Mum normally gives us all jumpers when we open presents. You’ll get one as well when we go round later.”


End file.
